Spongebob Squarepants: Getting A Job
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine get's a job as a Frycook! Co Writing with Exotos135! OC. Akatsukiare4everours. Pairings: SpongebobxSandy and maybe PlanktonxOC. Maybe. Tell me who you want to be with Karrine!
1. Prologue: Getting A Job

**Prologue, Getting a Job**

Uno, dos, tres. It's been a really really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my boyfriend went and cheated on me. He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him. - Tonight Tonight by Hot Chellae Rae (Female Version)

Spongebob was frying krabby patties when a girl walked in from a hole in the wall. "WHOA!" Spongebob cried, going over to the hole. The portal (Hole) evaporated and the wall was fine. "Wow, that really gave me a scare. Hello. Would you like a Krabby Patty?" He asked Karrine, the girl who came out the wall. 'Uh, I would, but my money isn't used here." Karrine said. "Oh, well, why don't you ask ? He'll say if we use it or not." Karrine walked out to the room where Krabs was. He looked up. "H-hello? I was just asking if you use my money." She showed Krabs her backpack, filled with money exactly like his. She wasn't sure he did, but they were almost exactly the same. Just her's was more greener. "Course!" He said. She grinned, and went to get some food. "Hello." Squidward said, bored. "Hi." She said, and Squidwards mouth hung open. She was beautiful. "C-could I get 2 Krabby Patties with Cheese?" She asked. "Uh huh." He asnwered, taking the money and saying to Spongebob, "OK, be extra slow with this order." And he was. Squidward and Karrine talked for awhile, and then the sandwiches were done. She ate them slowly and daintily. She looked over to office. When she was done, she walked over to the office. "Could I g-get a job here?" She asked Krabs. That was when he noticed how beautiful Karrine was. "Sure!" And that's how Karrine got a Frycooking job.

**Yesah! First chpter. I'm Co-writing this story with exoshon13. Thanks, exoshon13!**


	2. Meeting Sandy

Chapter 1, Visiting Sandy

**Hello, this is exoshon13 writing this chapter, i'm here co writing with zero4everismine, let's get to the fic.**

Spongebob was walking with Karrine to Sandy's Treedome, "Hey, you're a human right? How can you breath in the water for  
so long?" asked Spongebob to Karrine who was still in her human form, "Oh sorry, i'll fix that in a moment" said Karrine,  
before transforming into a mermaid, "... A mermaid?" asked Spongebob, "Yeah... I-Is something wrong with that?" replied and  
then asked Karrine, "No no, it's just that the last i saw mermaids wasn't... a very good time" said Spongebob nervously,  
Spongebob and Karrine continued to walk, erm swim, to Sandy's Treedome and when they arrived, Spongebob put on his water  
helmet before touching the doorbell, "What's that helmet for?" asked Karrine, "Sandy's house doesn't have any water in it,  
so i have to use this or i'll die from literal dehydration" answered Spongebob, "Oh" said Karrine, "... yeah maybe you should  
transform back to your human form, the water's gonna be drained in a moment" said Spongebob, Karrine transformed back into a  
human as water started to be drained and Sandy opened the door, "Hey Spongebob, who's your friend?" greeted and then asked  
Sandy, "This is Karrine, i wanted to know if you could help her breath underwater" answered Spongebob, "Hmmm... I have just  
the necessary, come in!" said Sandy, both Spongebob and Karrine went in and Sandy started to search for one of her inventions  
while mostly throwing some at Spongebob, "Uh-huh, here it is!" shouted Sandy while she took out a blaster, Spongebob and  
Karrine looked at the blaster confused, "What's that?" asked Spongebob, "It doesnt have a name but it will let an organic  
being have the ability to breath underwater for a week straight" answered Sandy, "Does it hurt?" asked Karrine, "Don't know,  
guess we'll have to find out" answered Sandy while she pointed said blaster at Karrine, "Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute-" said  
Karrine before she was hit by the blaster, Karrine fell to the ground and after she got up she barely felt different, "Are  
you okay?" asked Spongebob, "Yeah... But i barely feel different" answered Karrine, "well, go to the fishbowl over there and  
try to breath in there" said Sandy while pointing to said fishbowl, "Sorry, but im not submissive" said Karrine in an angry  
tone, Sandy got the fishbowl, went to Karrine, grabbed her head and then put her in the fishbowl, where Karrine could breath  
perfectly fine, after Karrine got out of the fishbowl, she was amazed becase she could now breath under water, "Wow, i can  
breath underwater!" shouted Karrine very happy, and after a bit punched Sandy in the cheeck, "Don't ever do that again!"  
warned Karrine to Sandy, "Fine fine" replied Sandy, "Well, now that you can breath underwater, let's go find you a house"  
said Spongebob, both Karrine and Spongebob left Sandy's Treedome and started to look a house for Karrine to stay.

Okay that's all for now, please review.


	3. The Quest For A New Home

**Chapter 2, the quest for a home!**

**Okay, Zerois4evermine is unable to make the next chapter, so here's Exoshon13 to let her take a break and do it myself**  
**So, enjoy.**

Spongebob and Karrine, now capable of breathing underwater for a week, were starting to go to "Homes Inc", where they would  
try to find a home for Karrine to stay, "So, what type of house would you like?" asked Spongebob out of curiousity, "I don't  
know, let's see what we can find" answered Karrine, once they arrived and went inside, Spongeob called for the reception  
lady, who remembered him, "Oh Mister Squarepants, do you wanna change house?" asked the reception lady, "No, i wanna find a  
house for my friend here" answered Spongebob, "H-Hi i'm Karrine" greeted Karrine nervously, "Oh what a cute girl, well  
let's see what we can find for you, we'll go around the available house around town and you'll tell us wich one you want, is  
that okay with you?" said and asked the reception lady, "Yeah, the faster the better" answered Karrine, Karrine, Spongebob  
and the reception lady went walking around town looking at the many available houses, one was made of coral, one was made of  
seaweeds, etc, but no matter what Karrine didn't chose any one of them, "Sorry miss Karrine, those are all the ones  
available" said the reception lady, "Oh Barnacles" said Karrine, "Well, i guess you could stay on my house 'till we get ya  
a house to stay" said Spongebob, with that Spongebob and Karrine left dissapointed

While Spongebob and Karrine were walking they noticed the sun was setting, "It's getting darker" said Karrine, "Well that  
settles it, you'll stay for the night! Maybe i could give you one fo my pajamas just in case you didn't broguht your night  
clothes" said Spongebob, "Thanks Spongebob, but i'm-" said Karrine before pausing, both Spongebob and Karrine stopped when  
they saw a castle now at the side of Spongebob's Pineapple, "Wow" shouted both Spongebob and Karrine in unison, they both  
went to the castle and were amazed by the sheer size of the inside, it was like, well, a castle in the inside, with many  
rooms and bathrooms, "Where did this come from?" asked Spongebob, just at that moment Squidward and Patrick arrived, "Hey  
buddy! Who's your girlfriend?" greetd and asked Patrick, "Patrick she's not my girlfriend, she's Karrine, the new girl on the  
neighbor" corrected Spongebob, "Does any of you know where did this come from?" asked Karrine, "It suddenly fell from the sky  
and coincidently landed on the same street as our houses" answered Squidward, "Alright! Do you know what that means Karrine?"  
asked Spongebob, "That the people from the earth are careless?" asked Karrine, "... Yes, but also it means you have a new  
house!" said Spongebob, both Spongebob and Karrine jumped from joy and as Patrick joined Squidward reminded everybody it was  
time to sleep, "Oh yes, see you tomorrow Karrine" said Spongebob as he left with Patrick, "See ya" said Patrick, "At least  
now i have a reason to go to work" said Squidward as he left too, "Well i guess i have to go to my room and go to sleep"  
thought Karrine as she went to her room and went to sleep

**Okay, that's the second chapter i made, so now i leave it to Zerois4evermine to continue the story. See ya nex time and **  
**remember: Review to make this continue!(not obligatory but we'll appreciate it if you do).**


	4. Oh, God, Why!

**Chapter 3, God, why?**

**It's me, Zerois4evermine! Exoshon13 really needs a break and I need to write 2 chapters! So here's the next chappie! New character- Author/Zerois4evermine mentioned, not seen. Heard, not seen.**

**E/N: Hope you have don't miss me too much, 'Cause it's Zero4everismine turn, don't worry i'll be back after 2-3 chapters.**

_This is from Author._

Alright, story time:

Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins- 21 Guns by Green Day

"Oh, god, why?!" Karrine asked as she fell out of the bed, now lying on the floor. She sighed and walked down her stairs. "I can't believe I've got a job and live in a toy!" She squealed. She went down and started to put all her things away so it seemed more cozier. "Oh, coziness…." She whispered, then checked the time. "Time for work!" She cried and ran out, ending at the Krusty Krab. She tried to catch her breath, then waited. She thought of what Patrick had said. "Girlfriend…" She mused. She shook her head and sighed. She just got there. Besides, she wasn't a fish…. "HAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing. "A-a f-f Hahaha!" She couldn't even finish her sentence. She then went back to emo-ish and sat on the floor. Waiting, still waiting…. "Hey!" Spongebob cried. "I went to your house to get you, but I guess you wake up early!"

_Please don't forget me…._

Karrine laughed as Spongebob ended up running into Squidward.

_You forgot, you're emo. Remember? Emo people don't laugh…._

Karrine stopped laughing and got up. Sighing, she said, "Hey Squidward, Spongebob." They started talking, all 3. Then came. "HI !" Spongebob cried, Karrine giggling softly.

_Why aren't you listening?_

Squidward came up to Karrine and they started talking about art. "Hah! That's not art!" She cried as he showed her a painting….of….him. "Paintings aren't art. This is art!" She showed him a smoothed river rock. It was beautiful, to say the least. Squidward saw this, and thought of how artistic the girl was*. Karrine laughed again and rushed into the now open Krusty Krab, sitting on a barrel inside the kitchen. She sighed again and waited for Spongebob. "Hey, are you emo?" Spongebob asked.

_KARRINE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A CANON CHARACTER OOC!_

Karrine sweat dropped, then shook her head. "No, not much at all." She cocked her head and said, "I wanna flip patties!" And Sponge bob nodded and jumped around. "KDO YOU KNOW HOW?!" Karrine laughed loudly and said, "Of course, I know how to flip patties, I make hamburgers for dinner a lot!" Spongebob nodded. Karrine sighed and shook her head. She started flipping them with her spatuala when, "GREAT JOB!" And Kariine flipped one up to high in fright at Spongebob's sudden voice. "Oh, god, why?!" She cried as it landed back on the grill. She sweat dropped at this, and Spongebob asked/said, "Hey, you screamed that same phrase this morning, after a thump. What happened?" She sighed and sweat dropped a second time. "I fell out of bed." Spongebob nodded.

*Later*

"Alright! All done! Work is a done for ze day!" Karrine said in a french accent. "But you aren't french." Patrick said, who came up behind them. The others jumped, but Karrine just face palmed. "I know I'm not French. TO MY CASTLE OF FUN!" She cried, then laughed and ran to her home. Seeing as the others were fish (Karrine: *LMFAO'ing) they couldn't sweat drop. So they just settled for following her. "Oh, god, why?" Spongebob said. Karrine sweat dropped and said, "That's my line! Zerois4evermine, why are you giving Spongebob my line?" A paper falls into her hand.

_'It's cause you won't listen to me! You inhaled to much sea salt and now you're all OOC!_

_-Zerois4evermine'_

Karrine sweat drops and they walk to her castle. "Why do you live in a castle anyways?" Patrick asked, and Karrine face palmed. "Because I like castles." She said sarcastically. "Ok…" Karrine shakes her head and cries, "See you later, wann go to the beac?!" She waits for the answer, then hears 3, "Yes!" 's.

**Yeah! Next chapter is Beach! E/N's are Exoshon13 notes, if there are any. Please review!**


End file.
